Dracomione Romance!
by cant-keep-up-with-time
Summary: They're both the Heads, and share a common room! That can't mean anything PRODUCTIVE will happen... What desires will arise? Who khew they'd fall in love, and she gets pregnant! WARNING: mature content DISCLAIMER: i dont own anything HP, JK Rowling does!
1. Chapter 1: Periwinkle

**Chapter 1 - Periwinkle**

While admiring her neat new bedroom, Hermione couldn't hide her excitement when she thought about how her 7th year at Hogwarts would be now that she has been appointed as head girl. The thing that she was not looking forward to, however, was the fact that MALFOY was head boy and they would be sharing their own dormitory with the same common room and bathroom. As Hermione pondered over this she was completely grateful that at least they had separate BEDROOMS!! She almost changed her mind when she came down the stairs and saw Malfoy inspecting the common room. _Malfoy with his muscular figure and sexy blond hair barely revealing his eyes, those piercing grey eyes that could make a girl die from lust-filled thoughts. _Wait!_ The same Malfoy who I hate so much? Though he looks __**oh so **__**good**__ on the outside, he no doubt has the same ugly interior._

Malfoy was just thrilled with his new powerful position as head boy. It was the next most powerful position he could get after the demise of Lord Voldemort as well as his own father that very summer, He would have to live with that mudblood for an entire year though… Malfoy turned at the noise of someone coming down the stairs and saw _a beautiful young woman holding a package that was no doubt from Dumbledore_, she looked so familiar… As she approached, he registered who she was. _No! It can't be that buck-toothed know-it-all Granger, since when did she have a figure?!_

"Well, well Granger," sneered Malfoy, "I must be honest and say that I was not eager to share a room with you for my entire last year at Hogwarts! But now seeing that you have finally grown out of your baby years and into a voluptuous young woman, I may just let you join me in my room tonight, if you know what I mean?"

As he winked at her Hermione immediately snapped back, trying to hide the redness climbing to the surface of her cheeks, "Shut up Malfoy, you pervert!"

"Hey! I only meant to discuss what our new duties shall be! Back off Granger, you were the one doing the wishful thinking!"

"Yeah, in your dreams Malfoy! Anyway, Dumbledore has sent this package for us, so can you please behave a little more respectfully?"

"Whatever mudblood, just hurry up and open it! I want to go take a shower!"

"Okay, okay. And don't worry, I can smell your need for a shower from over here!" she giggled.

_Wow, I never noticed Hermione's gorgeous smile! Oh my gosh! What am I saying? I can't let her lure me into one of her weird muggle traps; she probably wants to take over my position as head boy too! Perhaps so she can become the ultimate HEAD PUPIL! Well I won't let that happen…_

Hermione carefully opened the package to reveal two identical books labeled _The Appointed Duties of Head Boy and Head Girl: a Hogwarts Guide. _Hermione handed one over to Malfoy then skimmed to the one that she had been given. In it was information about, obviously, what tasks were expected of them every week, including daily night inspections of hallways and corridors to observe for any late-night wanderers.

--------------------------------------------

While Malfoy was in the shower, Hermione was back up in her room finishing up a chart to remind her of her daily tasks. She had always been organized; it even made some people jealous. Seeing that it the time was slowly approaching curfew, Hermione decided that it was time she should change into her night dress, for her hallway monitory duties did not start until the next day. She began to undress until she was only wearing her sexy new pink and black bra with matching panties. She became frustrated while she tugged on her trunk to get her night dress, then nostalgia suddenly hit her. _That's right, I didn't unlock my trunk yet, but where is the key? Oh yes, I remember having it with me in my hand, ready to open the trunk… But then what happened? That's right; the package addressed to us from Dumbledore arrived so I went down the stairs to open it with Malfoy. Oh no, I must have thrown it away with the packaging, but that is downstairs in the common room trash bin! _

Just then, Malfoy was coming out of the bathroom. Hermione opened the door, while concealing her half-naked body behind it, and yelled, "Malfoy! Can you do me a favor, please? I accidentally threw the key for my trunk away with the wrapper of the packaging. It's in the waste bin. Can you please bring it up to me?"

"Why can't you just come down here and get it yourself, Granger?"

"Well, I am not wearing anything right now. And my clothes are filthy from the train ride. So unless you want to see me wearing nothing but by underwear, then bring me the key for my trunk!"

"Actually, I wouldn't mind that sight…"

"Don't push it, Malfoy! I'm warning you…"

"All right, all right," he pleaded, then mumbled, "Geeze she's so feisty, just the way I like my women."

Malfoy then went to the waste bin, and sure enough, he found the key. As he made his way up the stairs to Hermione's room, he fantasized about what she looked like with hardly any clothes on, then, feeling stupid, he pushed the thought away. When he reached her door and knocked, Hermione opened it slightly, to hide her appearance, and felt the redness climbing to her cheeks again when she saw that Malfoy was wearing nothing but a towel, and for a short while wondered if he had anything on under the towel before he broke the silence.

"I brought you your key Granger. But don't expect any more favors."

"Thanks Malfoy. And don't worry; I won't come to you for anything unless it is absolutely necessary."

"Actually, even if you do need me, don't bother asking because I'll probably say no!"

"Yeah, right. Just like you did right now?"

"Whatever. Here you go. Bye."

Hermione then took the key and closed the door, immediately dashing towards her trunk. She then realized that the trunk wouldn't open. _Oh no!_

Simultaneously, Malfoy stood outside of her door for a few moments, wishing that he at least caught a glimpse of what she looked like when he heard the door opening again.

"Umm, actually I can't get my trunk open, it seems to be stuck, can you do it for me?"

"Are you serious? But what happened to not letting me see you without your clothes on?"

"Well when you walk in you don't need to look at me you know. Just focus on the trunk."

"And what's in it for me? I do fancy that new black quill that you left downstairs in the common room…"

"Fine, it is yours."

"Okay then, let's see..." When Malfoy walked in, he was overwhelmed by the smell of Hermione's **periwinkle** shampoo and stood frozen, his thoughts elsewhere. She brought him back to reality when she threw the trunk towards him.

He then tried opening it with the key, but the trunk wouldn't budge. And magic was no good because the trunk was guarded by an ancient protection charm. He then concluded that he had to do it the old fashion way and pry it open. With Hermione's wand, he made a tool box appear and then attempted to open the trunk. He pulled at it with all his strength and Hermione couldn't help but notice the flexing of his muscles. He then managed to open it but due to the force was sent tumbling backwards until he hit the wall and let out a cry of pain.

As was her instinct, Hermione immediately rushed towards him to see if he was okay. While caressing his head, she realized that she was caressing MALFOY'S head, that too while she was in nothing but her underwear!

When he opened his eyes and saw her towering over him, he simply started and blurted out without thinking, "Wow, you are HOT!!!"

Hermione was taken aback by his words and began to blush; all the while noticing that he had hints of embarrassment spread across his face.

He then scrambled out of her room, mumbling something that sounded like 'Stupid Granger, confuses me and then tries to seduce me, by Merlin!"

When Draco got back to his room he couldn't help but wonder about Hermione's behavior. _Why did Granger, the top student of our year, ask me to open her trunk when she surely could have figured it out herself? She did look very sexy though. But I can't ever think like that again, after all, she is still a know-it-all mudblood. It is very peculiar indeed…_


	2. Chapter 2: Behind Closed Doors

A/N: Just to let you know, this will be most likely be a fairly short story; I'll try to update ASAP.

Please Review!

**Chapter 2 – Behind Closed Doors**

Hermione woke up early the next morning, wondering why thoughts of Malfoy still lingered in her head. She finally got herself out of bed to go and take a shower.

Meanwhile, Malfoy was also up early and, oddly, he was thinking about Hermione. _WAIT! Hermione?! Now I call Granger by her first name?_ Getting those thoughts out of his head, Malfoy was getting up to go take a shower himself, unaware of the fact that Hermione beat him to it.

He walked down the stairs coming from his bedroom and proceeded to opening the door. Frowning, he realized it was locked and was occupied by the mudblood Gryffindor. _I wonder if she's using the periwinkle shampoo… _Before he realized what he was saying, he heard the water tap turn off, signaling that Hermione would be getting out pretty soon. He then decided to wait for her to get out and sat on the common room couch. Still waiting, he went to the desk to see if there were any magazines he could read to occupy himself. Much to his dismay, he did not find one. Almost ten minutes later Malfoy heard the door open. Without looking up he proclaimed, "Granger! I've been waiting for ages to use the restroom. What took you so long? Even for a girl you took forever!"

Caught up in the fact that Malfoy acknowledged her existence as a girl, Hermione replied, "What's it to you, how long I take? Surely you can be a gentleman and patiently wait. Honestly, you have no manners!"

Growing furious, Draco abruptly got up and turned to face Hermione and was about to yell with rage when he caught sight of Hermione in nothing but a soft bathroom robe and a towel draped around her head. A strand of her brown silky-smooth hair fell onto her cheek, and he found himself wanting to touch it (and much more) but held back knowing that she would see his desire as a sick and perverted act. At that moment, he knew that he fell in love with Hermione Granger. But he would not tell her that, of course.

Simply staring with his mouth slightly open, Malfoy did not notice Hermione run up the stairs and slam the door.

--------------------------------------------

While eating dinner in the Great Hall later that day, Malfoy couldn't help but be disapoointed that he didn't have another chance to talk to Hermione. To just lose himself in her glistening brown eyes. Sighing, he lost his appetite and went to his dormitory.

Upon entering through the portrait hole, he saw an angelic figure asleep on the desk, with a pile of homework next to her. After simply admiring her natural beauty, he carried her up the stairs to her room with most ease. After pulling her covers over her, he lightly pressed his lips against hers.

--------------------------------------------

After ensuring that Malfoy left her room, Hermione got up. She then realized that her plan had worked, she knew that she and Draco, _I mean Malfoy…, _were gradually falling for each other. She did not know how it happened, but also didn't know if she wanted it to continue. _Had it even started in the first place?_

--------------------------------------------

Earlier that day, after running up the stairs and slamming the door, Hermione sank into the wall, not knowing what was happening to her. _Have I gone mad?_ Anytime Malfoy said something remotely decent to her, she started to blush. Half of her had wanted to stay downstairs with Draco, but she decided against it knowing that he would only see it as his girl-luring power. Boy was she wrong.

Earlier that evening, she heard Malfoy coming in so pretended to fall asleep with her homework to see what he would do. Much to her surprise, he stared at her for a bit then carried her up the stairs. She felt very safe in his firm arms and was amazed by how gently he put her into her bed. What surprised her most was the fact that he kissed her! _HE KISSED ME!_ She enjoyed the tingling feeling he left behind and only wished she could return it with a more passionate kiss.

--------------------------------------------

After heading to his own room, Malfoy was surprised at the fact that he kissed Hermione but was simultaneously gloomy because she was asleep. _So it didn't even count! _

Little did he know that Hermione was awake, aware, and alert behind her closed door…

--------------------------------------------

A/N: I know this is way shorter than the first chapter. I'm sorry! But I will try to write more in the next chapter. I just have a huge exam on the 17th, and then I will focus on my writing more. Thanks for reading it so far. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3: Mmmmmm…

A/N: Please Review! Review! Review! )

A/N: This particular chapter is probably more for a mature audience and is therefore rated T. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3 – Mmmmmm…**

Hermione woke up early the next morning, which was a Saturday and meant no classes, and, feeling chilly, decided to go down to the common room and sit by the fire. As she approached, she noticed that Draco was already there, and couldn't help but smile to herself. _Gosh, I never thought he could be so different under that fierce (and handsome) exterior._

Just then, Malfoy turned to see Hermione approaching. His face felt hot as he stared at her, just the way she looked in her night robe made his stomach fill with butterflies. He was surprised to see that she came and sat close to him on the couch, their arms lightly touching.

During a long but comforting silence they both stared into the fire, although neither was oblivious to their close proximity to the other. Then Draco spoke, "You know what Granger? I don't understand why we heads get so much homework like everyone else. I mean, we have to do it on top of our head duties!"

Unable to hide the grin on her face, Hermione replied, "That's precisely why we were chosen as heads, because of our excellent time-managing skills. But of course you spend most of your time making out with Pansy…"

Clearly a little hurt Malfoy replied, "Pansy! I have never liked her and never will. She is a sad excuse for a wizard. I mean, until I told her, she didn't even understand what Quidditch is! Honestly, she is a lost cause. She should get together with Longbottom, they would go perfect together!"

"Shut up, Malfoy! And you know what? Neville is waaaaay out of Pansy's league. It's obvious, because she apparently fancied you so can't possibly have high expectations", replied Hermione. Satisfied, she propped up her legs on the table, all the while noticing the look of pure horror on Hermione's face.

"You don't know what you are talking about Granger. Clearly you're mind has no room for anything other than your studies. I'm going to go do some homework."

"Fine then", replied Hermione, rather coldly.

Just then, Malfoy got up to go to his room and tripped over Hermione's legs and fell right on top of her on the couch. His face was buried in her neck and their legs were intertwined. Breathing heavily, and rather nervously, Hermione exclaimed, "You are so clumsy Malfoy. Honestly, aren't Malfoy's supposed to be graceful in everything that they do?"

Not listening to Hermione, Malfoy stated, "Well it's not my fault your bloody legs were in the way. Aren't females supposed to be a little more civilized?"

At a loss for words, Hermione grew furious inside, then noticed that Malfoy was still on top of her. Noticing her uneasiness, he got up off her chest and was resting on a pillow, their legs intertwined. Hermione couldn't help but notice that he had his right hand rather high up her thigh, but for some odd reason couldn't bring herself to yank it off. His other hand was on her waist, and he was clinging to it rather tightly.

Lost in thought, Malfoy didn't notice that he was practically fully intertwined with Hermione when she broke his thoughts and said, "I…umm…I need to go and finish the rest of my studying now."

"Oh, yeah. Sure, go ahead."

"Ok but I am…I am going to need you to get off of me."

"Oh. Yeah, sorry."

He started to get up, but he forgot that his legs were twisted with Hermione's and he fell forward again.

Both of them chuckled and Malfoy mumbled something that sounded like a sincere apology. The next second he was surprised to see Hermione edging towards his lips. They then met into a passionate kiss, and Hermione grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. They then let there tongues dance in each other's mouth. It was by far the best kiss that any of them had ever experienced. Draco then felt uneasy as his chest brushed against Hermione's breasts, but she pulled him closer and tighter.

They then reluctantly pulled away from each other and got up. Confused, Hermione slowly headed towards her room but stopped when a strong hand turned her around and she found herself staring into his silvery eyes.

"Hermione", he whispered, and pulled her into him, this time into an even more passionate and intimate kiss. Hermione melted into him and buried her hands in his hair. Malfoy's hands were under her shirt and making her way up her back. He then pulled off her shirt and she unbuttoned his. She then pushed him onto the couch and pulled his pants off. He then slowly and gently unzipped her pants.

Hermione groaned with pleasure as he kissed her neck. He then made his way down and unhooked her bra and was gently teasing her nipples. When she could take it no more, he started caressing her breast with his tongue and grazed his thigh against hers. He licked her everywhere and made her feel like she had no worries and no stress from school, family, or friends. They both screamed in pleasure when their hot and naked bodies finally became one.

--------------------------------------------

Hermione awoke a few hours later to find her and Malfoy sharing a blanket. _He must have gotten it when I fell asleep. _He was still asleep, for they were both tired from studying most of the night and then fiercely making love in the morning. Hermione smiled to herself, she had fallen in love.

Malfoy heard Hermione waking up and got up too, stretching his arms. He then turned around to look at Hermione. _Boy, she looks extra sexy when she wakes up and isn't wearing anything…_ Then he happily said, "Morning! Actually it's almost good evening. Are you hungry because I'm starving?" Hermione knew perfectly well by the look on his that food was no what was on his mind….

Hermione chuckled, "Well so am I. A turkey sub sounds good to me."

"Hey, you know perfectly well what I meant by STARVING!" he exclaimed with a huge grin on his face.

Then Hermione said a few words and kissed him at each pause. "Seriously" KISS "How could" KISS "You" KISS "Be starving" KISS "and not" KISS "want food" KISS

Laughing in her head, Hermione knew that she now controlled his desire and attention and got up, with her robe on of course, and hurried away.

Instinctively, Malfoy got up and chased after her. Both of them laughing hysterically, he grabbed her waist and kissed her so deeply, as if it would be their last kiss ever.

Hermione then said, "Oh I know what you wanted"

Malfoy then kissed her again for another couple of minutes then replied, while tracing his finger around her lips, "Oh yeah, and what is it that I wanted, smarty-pants?"

"Some lasagna. Mmmmmm…."

"No, but you're close. What I wanted was some dessert. Its called Granger," her purred into her ear while massaging her thigh and added, "She, I mean it, is so smooth, and silky, and delicious, and and…"

"Oooh sounds good. But too bad, I'm not a lesbian." Hermione winked at Malfoy.

Malfoy lightly brushed his lips against her neck and chuckled, "Sexy and smart. It seems like I've landed the jackpot."

A/N: REVIEW!!! Please & Thank You. Reviews motivate more writing! 


	4. Chapter 4: The End

Hey everyone! I'm sorry but I have lost all interest in this story. I'm calling it a three-shot I guess. A special thanks to **charmedatwriting** for my only reviews but the story will most likely, actually definitely, not continue. However, I do look forward to writing another Harry Potter fanfic in the future. If for any reason you are interested in continuing the story for your own personal interests, you can contact me because I am putting it up for adoption. Thanks again for reading those three chapters.

**cant-keep-up-with-time**

P.S. I can't wait for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows to come out! I personally pre-ordered it but I know lots of people who are going to wait in line at the bookstores the second it comes out. And how about the movie for Order and the Phoenix? That should be exciting as well. OK then have a wonderful time studying for finals and looking forward to a summer break that is approaching unbelievably quickly. Yeah I know I talk too much so bye and thanks again!


	5. Chapter 5: Sunday Morning

A/N: Wow! Well a lot of people have been looking at my story and stuff, even though it was only 3 chapters long. So I guess I am reviving it, it is no longer up for adoption! Yay! Now the question is, how soon can I update? I also started another story so I guess we'll just have to see how things work out! Thanks for all your support! D

A/N: The entire story is rated "M", but this chapter has some sexual references in it, just to let you know! Ok Thanks and after you read please review!

**Chapter 5 – Sunday Morning**

Hermione woke up early Sunday morning, thinking about what just happened between her and Draco the day before. _That was on hell of a night. But it should not have happened. I don't know what I was thinking. He would never want to get together with a mudblood anyway. He was probably just looking for something to do to kill some time. I was foolish to think otherwise, he can't like me._

--------------------------------------------

Draco, meanwhile, was in his room thinking along the same lines. _Making love with Hermione was amazing. It only increased my accelerating passion for her. But I do not think that she can love me back the same way. Not after the way I have treated her since first year. I don't know what to do. I love her, that's for sure…_

--------------------------------------------

The next day, Draco realized he had a prolonged sleep and was running late for his first class, Defense against the Dark Arts. He knew that Hermione was probably already in class, in her seat with her quill out and ready to take notes. Upon arriving to class, however, he noticed the Hermione wasn't there. _That's weird, I wonder where she is?_

Not a moment later, Hermione burst open the doors. Draco noticed that her cheeks were red and she was panting, reminding him of when he saw her like that in a DIFFERENT situation…

"Sorry I'm late professor!" she exclaimed, and hurried to a seat next to Harry.

Draco was tuned out for the rest of the period, for he couldn't help but wonder what cause Hermione to be late to class. For it was very unusual, in fact, it had never happened before.

--------------------------------------------

After class, Draco followed Hermione at a distance so that he might have a chance to talk to her if Potter and Weasel would just _leave_. Hermione noticed it so eventually turned to her best friends and said, "I almost forgot! Harry, Ron, I placed a book on hold at the library and I was supposed to pick it up today. You guys can go ahead, don't wait for me. I just can't wait to read it! It's about the magical properties of unicorn hair!"

Harry replied, "OK Hermione, see you at dinner then."

Draco grinned at the sight in front of him and quickened his pace as he headed towards the library, particularly, the quiet corner in the back.

Upon arriving in the library, he found Hermione, as predicted, waiting for him in the back. He opened his mouth to speak but Hermione beat him to it, "I am here to talk about what happened between us Draco…umm…I just need to know why? I mean, why me?"

Draco was surprisingly hurt at her words and quietly said, "I never thought that I would say this. But Hermione….Hermione…" Draco droned on but couldn't admit his feelings to her, not yet at least, "I need to go to the restroom." And with that he darted off.

Hermione was puzzled and slightly angry about his response. He needed to go to the restroom?! Great and I still don't know how he feels about me. But you can never know with these Malfoys…

--------------------------------------------

Draco sprinted all the way to the Head common room and locked the door of his room before throwing himself onto his bed. _What is wrong with me? I've NEVER had problems talking to a girl before. I mean, I know I love her. It's just that whenever I set sight on her beauty I become speechless and lightheaded when I think about how she looks under those big, bulky robes. I wish it was simpler. I wish I could tell her that I love her, but I fear she doesn't love me back. It's queer; I've never felt this way before. Oh Granger! If you could only know what you do to me!_

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Granger come in. She ran all the way up to her room and slammed the door, and from what he could hear, she was crying. It made him ache to think that he was the reason for her sadness.

He got up and went just outside of her door so he could her soft sobs. He wanted nothing more than to put his arms around her and comfort her with hugs and kisses. Judging from what he heard, though, he decided that he should leave her with her thoughts for the moment. This did not stop him from staying at the door, however. _I'll just stay here to make sure that she's okay._

Hermione was thinking about all the possible reasons for Draco's behavior with her, and the negative ones seemed more believable. She became so overwhelmed with those thoughts that she stormed to her room, filled with rage. Not two seconds later, she broke down and started crying. She just wished that he could know how much she actually loved him, and she also secretly hoped that she would receive love in return.

After she managed to stopped crying, Hermione sat on her bed and her Draco sneeze just outside her door. _Why would he be listening at the door? Is my sorrow amusing to him? …or does he genuinely care about how I am feeling?_

A couple of minutes later she heard a thud, and sure enough, when she opened the door she found Draco asleep, his face on the ground. Hermione forgot what she was upset about and couldn't stop herself from a small giggle when she saw him asleep on the carpet, lightly snoring. Although he was snoring, Hermione liked it and oddly found it comforting. However, she could not just leave him there so decided to do a levitating spell to take him to his room. It was locked however, and she couldn't open it herself because of Dumbledore's advanced charms placed on each of their doors so that only the inhabitant could open it.

Sighing, Hermione just put Draco into her own bed for the time being. She had a warm feeling in her heart as she watched him peacefully lying between her sheets.

--------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Draco awoke to find himself in Hermione's bed and heard the scratching of a quill. He sat upright to see, no surprise, Hermione putting the finishing touches on her Herbology essay. "It's good to see you're up Draco. But because of you I missed the first half of Herbology and I have to make up so much work so I will miss dinner too. I suggest you get straight to the work you missed as well," said Hermione, in a matter-of-fact tone before continuing her writing.

Draco was still in a sleepy mood and didn't catch half of what she was saying. Then his mind finally registered how he got to Hermione's room because he fell asleep in front of her door. Thinking about her previous state he asked, "Hermione, I heard you crying, and I know it was because of me. I'm sorry, I should have told you. I should have told you from the moment it happened. I love you. I love you with all my heart Hermione Jane Granger!"

The scratching of the quill then ceased, and Hermione turned around to reveal to Draco a girl whose face was full of happiness. She then exclaimed, "Oh Draco! You don't know how much that means to me! I…I love you, too! I love you so much!"

She then pushed him onto the bed and passionately kissed him, and he kissed her back. Draco opened his mouth, his tongue inviting her in, and she gladly accepted the offer. They were making out fiercely and intimately, neither wanting their unification to ever end. Draco loved the taste of Hermione, as she did of him. Her face was melting into his as he embraced her tongue. Draco then, very slowly, broke the kiss and met her eyes. By looking into them, Hermione sensed what he was yearning for so she decided to play-hard-to-get, and got off of Malfoy and headed towards the door. Malfoy then pounced of the bed and charged towards her, embracing her from behind, causing Hermione to giggle during her struggle to escape his grasp. _I wish I could just live the rest of my life to the tune of her laughter. _Right then and there he decided that he never wanted to let her go, and wanted to excite her nerves. He pulled her closer and brought his hands to her breasts, squeezing and massaging them. Hermione moaned in pleasure and pleaded for him to stop. "I shall grant you no favors Granger," he said, then ran his hands lower and lower, across her stomach, past her belly button, until he reached her pleasure dome. He unzipped her pants and slid his fingers through and brought them in and out, causing her to breathe faster and faster. She reached a new height of ecstasy and did not want it to go away.

In the midst of all this love, Hermione remembered a very important thing that she wished had stayed at the back of her mind for the rest of the night. "Draco, dinner's almost over!" she practically yelled out, making him break away from her.

"So?" he said, now kissing her behind her ear, "we can always eat later…"

"No…" she said, barely talking as she was being kissed by Draco and then reluctantly pushing him away, "we were supposed to meet Professor McGonagall at dinner! To discuss next week's ball!"

"Oh yeah, you're right. I guess we should try and catch her before it's too late… I better go change real quick." Said Draco.

"Ok I guess I should too… Meet me down in the common room in 5 minutes?" she said.

Draco nodded and headed for the door and turned to make one last comment to Hermione, but as if reading his mind she said, "And not a word about us to anyone. Just not yet. I'm not sure how to break it to them but it's just a little too soon right now. Especially Harry and Ron, I'll have to bring them around."

Draco agreed and replied, "Yes I think it's a good idea. It's as if you read my mind. Do you practice Legilimency?" he asked playfully.

"Oh shut up we're running out of time. Just hurry up so I can get dressed into my robes." said Hermione. And with that, Draco finally, and reluctantly, headed for his room.

--------------------------------------------

A/N: And thanks for reading everyone! The title of this chapter was, if you have not already figured it out, named after Maroon 5's song.

A/N: Please give me all your feedback and suggestions in the form of a review! Thanks! And thank you again everyone for motivating me to revive my story…you rock! D


	6. Chapter 6: Suspicions and Secrets

A/N: Thanks soooo much for the reviews and everything! You guys don't know how much that means to me. I am sorry this was late but I had final exams. But I'm done now so hopefully the story can be updated sooner now. Thanks for bearing with me!

--------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6 – Suspicions and Secrets**

Hermione and Draco hurried to the Great Hall to meet Professor McGonagall with the little time they had left of dinner. She inquired about their tardiness and Draco filled in by saying that they were doing homework and lost track of time. She believed them and then they spent their time planning the upcoming ball. Draco told Hermione he was tired and headed back to their dormitory.

Hermione stayed in the Great Hall when she noticed Harry waiting for her, with a confused expression on his face.

"What were you doing with Malfoy, Hermione?" he asked.

Hermione quickly replied, "I was working on my homework and then we had to discuss some head duties. Why do you ask?"

Harry was not entirely convinced and said, "Are you sure that's all?"

Hermione practically jumped out of place and said, "Of course Harry! Why else would I talk to Malfoy? Honestly… Well I should go to bed now, and so should you. Good night!"

Harry put on a mask of complete oblivion but still held his suspicions inside.

Hermione hurried as swiftly as possible out of the Great Hall and let out a big breath as soon as she was out of Harry's sight.

--------------------------------------------

Hermione tossed and turned all night. It was hard for her to keep things from Harry; he could read her like a book. Even though it seemed like he believed everything was normal, she could tell from his eyes that he still suspected something fishy was going on. She finally decided to tell him first thing in the morning. Then her mind drifted to Draco, HER Draco…

Meanwhile, Draco also couldn't sleep, but his reasons were slightly different than Hermione's. He was thinking about how good it felt to be inside her, to actually BE INSIDE her delicate body. She felt so good against his skin. He wanted to keep her in his embrace forever. He was at ease now that she knew that he loved her and loved him in return. He had every urge to sneak into her room and make love to her, but decided against it knowing she needed the sleep.

--------------------------------------------

Draco woke up the next morning from the sound of knocking on his bedroom door. _What in the bloody hell?_

He reluctantly got out of bed and opened the door. He was snapped out of his sleepy state, however, when he saw Hermione standing there in a tank top and short-shorts. Her legs looked so smooth and he could see the outline of her bra through her thin top but then forced himself to only look at her face. _Why does she do this to me?_

Hermione then broke the silence and said, "Hey we need to start preparing the ball. Since the theme is a masquerade ball I thought we'd go and get some masks and things from those cultural shops at our Hogsmeade trip today. What do you think?"

He teasingly replied, "Sounds fine to me. But this could not wait until later. We still have 3 hours until the trip…"

She cut him off and said, "There is something else. Today I am going to, if it's okay with you, I am going to tell Harry. About our relationship I mean. He is my dearest friend and I can keep him in the dark, it's too hard."

"I guess Potter, I mean Harry, can't be such a bad guy if you care about him so much."

"No, he really is a great guy if you'd just get to know him," said Hermione.

Malfoy gave in and said, "Alright you can tell him. But I still fail to see why you couldn't give me another half and hour of sleep at least…"

"Well, because I wanted to do this…" she said and pressed her lips hard against his.

He broke away from her to look into her eyes and both of them just stared into each other's eyes for a while, silently acknowledging their love.

--------------------------------------------

All the students arrived at Hogsmeade and Hermione looped her arms around Harry.

"Hey Hermione," said Harry, noting the cheeriness in her tone.

"Hey Harry, there is something I want to tell you that I couldn't before. But I can now."

"I knew this was coming. It's something to do with Malfoy no doubt."

"As a matter of fact it has everything to do with him. But first let's go get some hot cocoa."

Harry bought himself and Hermione a cup of steaming hot cocoa and they found a quiet table in the back of the small coffee shop.

"Alright now spill Hermione!" exclaimed Harry.

Hermione replied, "Shhh. OK I will tell you now. Draco, me and Draco, Draco and I, love each other!"

"What! What are you talking about Hermione? What do you mean love him? And he loves oy back?"

"Yes Harry! I love him and he loves me. I don't know how it happened but it did. He is really different from how I thought he was. The way he acts in public is just an act he puts on for his father. He is really a great guy whom I am completely in love with. I can't go on without him Harry. You are my best friend so I think you're entitled to know. I only hope you support me and please don't tell Ron. Not yet."

Harry took a few moments to collect his thoughts, then said, "Alright Hermione, I can tell from your eyes and the happiness in your voice that you really love him. I just hope that you know what you are doing. I'll try to be nicer to him but I swear if he does anything to hurt you I will kill him!"

"That's all I ask of you Harry! Now, if you don't mind, I'm supposed to go meet him in front of those cultural shops to get stuff for the ball next Saturday. You and Ginny are going aren't you?"

"Yeah we are. I guess I'll go look for Ginny. See you later Hermione."

--------------------------------------------

Hermione saw Draco waiting for her and she approached him with a huge grin on her face. "I take it Potter took it well?" he said.

"Yeah, HARRY, was so understanding. But he warned that you should not do so much as think of hurting me in any way, shape, or form."

"Alright," he chuckled, "you can tell HARRY no to worry. I would never do anything to hurt the woman I love." Draco kissed her forehead then held out his arm. "Shall we go shopping now?"

"Yes, absolutely love."

What both of them didn't notice was Ron inside the cultural shop, who fortunately didn't see their exchange of loving kisses.

--------------------------------------------

A/N" I know it's kinda short but the coming chapters will hopefully be longer. Please R&R!

A/N: Also, please tell me whether or not I should add in more "intimate" scenes. I could just get on with the story if you don't care for it. Or we could have some more "mature" romance if you know what I mean. So please let me know! Thanks for reading so far!


	7. Chapter 7: Masquerade

A/N: Woot woot! Another Chapter for you! Enjoy!

A/N: WARNING: Another intimate scene, probably the last one too and you'll soon discover why…

--------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7 – Masquerade**

It was the day of the ball. Hermione and Draco were putting the finishing touches on the Great Hall. Overall, they both did a wonderful job. Hermione was doing most of the decorating, however, because Draco was busy contemplating how to steal a kiss from her tantalizing lips. Hermione pretended not to notice but was inwardly mused at his actions. When Hermione picked up a box of beads he snaked his way towards her and retrieved his long desired kiss. They both let out a small laugh when they broke apart.

--------------------------------------------

Hermione went to Ginny's room so they could get ready for the ball together. Meanwhile, Ron and Harry were waiting for them in the Gryffindor common room. Ron in particular was getting a bit impatient. For his date Lavender was already dressed and ready to go, so he asked Harry, "Do you mind if Lavender and I go ahead? I don't know what's keeping those two so long but I'm bloody hungry. See you Harry."

Harry slightly shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Save us some seats Ron."

Then Ron left with Lavender after giving Harry a quick nod.

--------------------------------------------

Lavender spit out her food in astonishment and said to Ron, "Ron! Look! Is that Hermione? Hermione Granger?"

Ron turned to see Harry escorting two exceptionally beautiful young ladies towards the table where Ron and Lavender were sitting. Hermione looked absolutely gorgeous and a short and sexy dark purple dress that accentuated her curves. It was a halter dress that showed off her luscious cleavage. No doubt all eyes would be on her tonight. Ginny looked amazing as well, wearing a dark green tube top dress and Mrs. Weasley's pearl necklace.

"Hey Hermione, Ginny, Harry…" said Ron and Lavender in unison.

"Hey you guys. Wait! Why is no one wearing their masks? Malfoy was supposed to charm the door so that as soon as you walked in, a mask would appear on your face that was sure to complement your outfit. It took a lot of work, I wonder where he is. I better go check. I'll see you guys in a bit," said Hermione who then rushed off.

Ginny said, in a usual tone, "Well there she goes again!"

--------------------------------------------

Hermione looked around the Hall, with Draco nowhere to be seen. _Where is he?!_ She decided he might still be in the Head's dorms so hurried there as fast as her Prada heels would permit her to. Upon arriving through the portrait hole, Hermione was gasping for air, and sure enough she saw Draco there, putting the finishing charms on the masks.

"Draco! I can't believe you haven't finished those charms yet! Students are already arriving…"

Draco opened his mouth to protest but upon looking up and seeing Hermione in her sexy, yet elegant attire he was at a loss for words. He became hypnotized by her beauty. Hermione blushed at that realization and forgot why she was even there.

The next thing she knew Draco was getting up and slowly moving towards her, his eyes completely locked on hers. His lustful side was putting ideas in his head, ideas involving him sliding that dress off of Hermione. Ideas of… Hermione broke any further thoughts of his when she kissed him. She couldn't help herself, for he looked so good in his suit. They parted lips and met tongues. Hermione's knees felt weak, she suddenly had the desire to be pressed into him again, to be immersed in his warmth.

The next thing they knew, Draco was suckling her breasts and fingering her while Hermione was groaning and moaning in pleasure. Their bodies were naked and hot against each other's skin, and neither remembered the ball.

Draco was happy, very happy. He focused all his attention on pleasuring Hermione, so she could share his feelings of bliss and desire. He cleared away a table and put her on it face up. He then towered over her and brought himself inside her, both of them breathing hard as he came in and out faster and faster. Faster and faster.

Hermione motioned for him to sit on a chair and Draco gladly obliged. She sat on his lap, facing him and with her legs apart. He was inside her again and she was kissing him all over his neck and his chest. They were both so completely satisfied with each other's sex.

Hermione got off of him and knelt down and began rubbing him and licking him. Draco filled his hands in her hair as she did that. Hermione then brought him between her breasts and squeezed him as she rhythmically moved her body up and down. She made him wet as he did to her.

They both then moved to the floor and were moving inside each other, Hermione was pleading for him to stay in her. _Oh, Dracoooo! Please, harder! Yes! Yes! Yes! OOOH OOH! Mmmmhmmm. Yeah! Ohhh! Ohh! Ohh! Do me Draco! DRAACOO!! Yes!! _He placed his hands on her hips and brought her in harder and harder, her pleas making him more passionate.

--------------------------------------------

Draco woke up the next morning and saw Hermione with a scared expression on her face. He came to sit next to her on the couch and kissed her forehead.

"What's wrong Hermione?"

Hermione swallowed then replied, "Everyone will be wondering why I never came back to the ball, and why you never showed up in the first place."

Draco tried to reassure Hermione, "Is that all? I'm sure I can figure something out. Don't you worry. I've got it babe."

Hermione, "That's not all I was thinking about. I took a pregnancy test and I'm waiting for the results."

Then Draco understood why she was so worried and couldn't think of anything to say, so he decided to ask, "How much longer?"

"About a few minutes…"

They waited together in silence, and Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione. Hermione then got up and gestured for him to wait on the couch, so he did.

Hermione emerged from the bathroom a few seconds later, with an unreadable and distant expression on her face. Draco jumped up and asked her, "So what does it say?"

It took a while for Hermione to reply, "Draco I…I am pregnant!"


	8. Chapter 8: Mayhem

A/N: So sorry for the late update. Please forgive me, I've been busy.

A/N: A special thanks to my reviewers as well as those who have placed this story on their alerts and/or favorites! You guys are awesome!

--------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8 – Mayhem**

Draco screamed, with a mixture of horror and disbelief in his voice, "What do you mean you're pregnant?!"

"What do I mean? I mean I have a baby slowly growing inside me!" she said, in a rather load and annoyed tone.

Draco still could not believe his ears, "Are you sure I'm the father?"

"Of course I'm sure, what a ridiculous question," replied Hermione, who was now becoming angry.

"I am sorry Hermione. I just can't believe it. I am going to be a father, and you will be the mother of my child."

Upon hearing this realization, Hermione and Draco were overwhelmed and simultaneously sat down on the couch, thinking about what to do next.

A few minutes later, Hermione turned to Draco and said, "I don't know Draco, what are we going to do?"

Draco shrugged, and with a soft tone in his voice replied, "I guess we'll just have to take it as it comes."

Hermione nodded in agreement, and sat in Draco's arms for the rest of the morning.

--------------------------------------------

Later that day, around 2pm, Draco went down to the kitchens to see if he could sneak some food back to the common room for himself and Hermione.

He came back about 10 minutes later and announced, "I have brought us some pasta and rolls love. How are you feeling?"

"Oh I am fine Draco. I was just thinking though, that we should probably discuss how we are going to go about with this pregnancy. I mean we have to tell a teacher, at least Professor McGonagall, but we will probably get expelled. I don't know…"

Draco contemplated this then replied, "Well Madame Pomfrey has a confidentiality agreement. She, and only she, can know about this baby. After all, she will be able to monitor your health and progression."

Hermione then replied, "Okay, but how will I hide the pregnancy when it you know, become more 'prominent'?"

Draco had an idea, "We could always place an illusion charm on your stomach."

Hermione liked the idea, "Yeah that sounds like a good idea. No one will be able to suspect any difference. After all, it's what Pansy uses to hide her excess weight."

They both laughed, and Draco said, "All right," then in a more serious tone, "I take it from all this that you want to go through with the pregnancy?"

Hermione replied in a heartbeat, "Of course Draco! How could I deny any child, OUR child, the gift of life? I am definitely going all the way through…. What about you, will you stay by my side, I can't do this without you?"

Draco lovingly said, "Of course Hermione! I respect your wishes and I love you. If you want to have this baby then so do I."

Hermione embraced him in a strong hug and said, "Oh Draco that means so much to me. I love you too! I love you sooo much."

Draco then broke the embrace and placed his right hand on her stomach and looked into her eyes, and they smiled into each other's faces. He gave her a small kiss on her forehead and said, "Let's eat! I'm starving!"

--------------------------------------------

They spent the next few months successfully hiding their secret and keeping up with their classes. Hermione could not hide her nervousness, for after Potions everyone would head to lunch while she and Draco would head to Madame Pomfrey.

After Snape dismissed them from class, Draco followed Hermione at a safe distance, and then when the coast was clear he caught up with her and held her hand. They walked side-by-side towards the hospital wing to find out some big news.

When they arrived, Draco motioned for Hermione to sit down then went to get Madame Pomfrey. He came back and told her that they would have to wait for a while, because a lot of students came in claiming to get sick from a potion they inhaled in Snape's class.

Draco admiringly said, "I am so glad that you didn't inhale it, Hermione. Merlin knows that wouldn't be good for the baby."

"I know, I am glad too… Draco, I am so nervous, I am not sure if I am ready yet."

"Nonsense! You have waited for a while now and it is our right to know, as the parents. Besides, all that anxiety can't be good for the baby."

Hermione let out a sigh and agreed "I suppose you're right."

Draco then remembered, "Seeing as no one can see you because of these curtains, I think it's safe to remove the illusion charm now."

Hermione nodded in agreement and Draco muttered the spell that did the trick. They waited in silence, staring into each other's eyes.

Draco observed that she still looked beautiful as ever. Her skin was creamy like silk and those lips, those strawberry red lips, never ceased to fill him with lust, "Hermione, have I mentioned lately that you're beautiful."

"Only about every waking minute," she teased, "and have I mentioned how sexy you look today, without that gel in your hair?"

"It was just for you dear, oh what love does to me!" he dramatacized.

Hermione let out a small laugh and Draco said, with mock hurt in his voice, "You do not like the gel, do you?"

Hermione laughed again, and so did Draco. He leaned in closer to steal a passionate kiss from her lips, from her opened mouth. They were kissing non-stop for 7 minutes until Madame Pomfrey opened the curtains.

"Ahem! I will not have any funny business, that's how you two landed yourselves here in the first place! Are you ready to know?"

Hermione and Draco both simultaneously nodded a yes, then Madame Pomfrey went on with explaining the procedure, "It's very simple and harmless. Hermione, all you have to do is drink this potion. And if your tongue turns blue, you will be having a boy, and if you're tongue turns purple, you will be having a girl. Alright? So drink this."

She handed Hermione a bubbling substance that smelled like jasmines. Hermione drank it up. A few minutes later Madame Pomfrey asked her to open her mouth and said, "Congratulations my dears, Hermione is having a---"

She was cut off by Harry, with a bloody nose, who yelled, "Hermione! What is going on here?"

--------------------------------------------

A/N: Haha I know, another cliffhanger. And I also know that this was, yet again, a short chapter. I sincerely apologize. They will HOPEFULLY get longer. See you next chapter! And as always please R&R!

A/N: Do you think Hermione is having a boy or a girl? Kudos to whoever gets it right!


	9. Chapter 9: Bundle of Joy

A/N: OMG thank you for the reviews! Sorry I couldn't reply to them. And I'm shocked so many people put this story on alerts/favorites. This is awesome and I will update ASAP!

A/N: Congrats to the reviewers who got the baby's gender right!

A/N: I know… it's been what? A month since I updated? I am so sorry. I humbly ask for your forgiveness. I have no excuse better than that I got very busy with summer school and everything. I know how frustrating it can be to wait for a writer to update when you're eager to learn more. I only hope that my procrastination does not make anyone lose interest in my story!

A/N: Wasn't _Deathly Hallows _the greatest or what? But it's so sad that it's the end of the captivating Harry Potter series. The book was well worth the wait and anticipation.

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Bundle of Joy**

Harry and Ron were walking back to the school after visiting Hagrid's hut when they had an _unfortunate_ encounter with Crabbe and Goyle.

…

Harry came to the hospital wing, desperate for Madame Pomfrey's attention. He noticed an occupied bed and could faintly hear her voice behind the curtains. He approached the bed, seeing as he needed immediate help, for he wanted to make sure that Goyle's cowardly punch did not permanently damage his nose. However, he overheard Madame Pomfrey talking about a potion showing baby gender, and inquired as to what was going on as soon as he heard her mention Hermione's name.

Hermione was in shock, as were Draco and Madame Pomfrey, and was at a loss of words, her hand trembling in Draco's grasp.

"What are you doing here, Potter?"

Harry was flabbergasted, "What am I _doing _here? I am here because of those gits Crabbe and Goyle who can't seem to keep to themselves. And what exactly are you and Hermione doing in the hospital wing? I heard Madame Pomfrey talking about the baby gender potion, why would she be talking to you two about that…"

Then realization dawned upon Harry and his face went pail.

Then Hermione spoke up, in a tender voice, "Harry…I didn't mean for you to find out this way…"

Then Harry grew angry, "What? Then when were you going to tell me? _After _had the baby?!"

Hermione's eyes were welling up with tears; she didn't know what to say. Harry was right, she should have told him. He knew about her relationship with Draco, maybe he would have understood.

Madame Pomfrey interrupted, "Oh, Potter! I understand you know what disposition they're in. Things have been hard for them, I'm sure you understand that. Now just calm down, you would all be happy to know that Hermione is going to be having a baby girl!"

His previous anger now forgotten, Harry enveloped Hermione in an enormous hug before Draco even had the chance. Once he realized this he let go of her and Hermione saw the color coming back to his face.

He beamed, "Congratulations Hermione! It can't be long now before you have the baby! Have you guys thought out what you're going to do after she arrives?"

"She will stay here with Madame Pomfrey while we are in classes, and at all other times will be with us in the common room," said Draco, who then planted a soft kiss on Hermione's forehead. This action ensured Harry that Draco genuinely loved Hermione.

Then he said, "And if you guys need any assistance from me, don't hesitate to ask Hermione," Harry hesitantly looked towards the man whose arms were arounf her, "that goes for you too Malfoy."

Draco nodded his appreciation then gestured to Madame Pomfrey to take care of Harry's nose.

Madame Pomfrey, as if broken out of a daze, replied, "Oh yes, of course. Follow me this way Harry dear."

* * *

Draco sat on his bed that night, not able to sleep and thinking of his daughter-to-come.

He heard a soft noise, and not two seconds later Hermione was sitting at his side.

Draco had to reassure himself that it wasn't all just a dream, "So this is really happening?"

"Yes. Yes it is" replied Hermione.

They both fell into a long and comfortable silence, lost in their thought about the future and what it held.

Then Hermione turned to Draco, "What will we name her?"

"Oh I don't know, I don't really have anything particular in mind, do you?"

Hermione dreamily said, "I have always had this name in mind, ever since I was a little girl. I always knew what I would name my daughter."

"And what name would that be?"

Hermione grinned, "Adora, it means 'loved child'."

Draco's smile told her that he thought the name was perfect as well.

The baby was kicking and Hermione put Draco's hand on her stomach. He gazed at her in admiration; she was so brave for being able to handle the prospect of raising a child at such a young age.

He put his arms around her shoulders and chuckled, "She's inside of you. The proof of our love. Adora, Our little bundle of joy."


	10. Chapter 10: Home Wizonomics

A/N: WOOT WOOT! A new chapter!! Please R&R thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Home Wizo-nomics**

Hermione had been pregnant for eight months now, and Draco and Harry helped her in every way possible. She and Draco were sitting on the couch in the common room, each in their own thoughts. She laughed when thinking about how Wizard and Muggle pregnancies were so similar. There was only a month left before she would bring a new person to the world. She was excited and scared all at the same time, but was glad to have all the help that she was receiving.

Draco always rushed down to the kitchens or conjured up something with his wand to satisfy Hermione's _unusual _cravings… But Madame Pomfrey told him that is what you anticipate from an expecting woman so he obliged to her wishes. He was just glad that Harry also volunteered a lot of his time to helping them out. Hermione's pregnancy did bring them closer to each other. _Who knows, maybe I am actually becoming FRIENDS with Potter…_

They were both snapped out of their thoughts when Professor McGonagall and Ginny rushed into their common room. Draco did not even have enough time to cast the illusion charm on Hermione's stomach.

Professor McGonagall was about to speak when Ginny spat out, "Hermione! Guess what! Mum just called and she said that she received a position at the school to teach a new class! It will be called 'Home Wizo-nomics' and will be open to all 5th, 6th, and 7th years isn't that exciting?! And Professor McGonagall was going to tell you that you and Draco are in charge of accommodating her into her new classroom but she said I can help, right professor?"

Then Ginny turned to look at Professor McGonagall, whose eyes were looking straight at Hermione's enlarged stomach. Ginny followed her gaze and dropped her mouth open at the sight.

Then Professor McGonagall addressed the two seventh years, in an undecipherable tone, "Ms. Granger. I must ask, did you eat so much yesterday that your stomach has been significantly enlarged or is there something else going on that you two haven't told me about…"

They both knew that there was no use of lying when she saw Hermione, so Draco replied, "Yes, professor. Hermione is pregnant, 8 months now, and we've been disguising it with the illusion charm. I know we shouldn't have hidden this from you, but please don't get Hermione in trouble. I am to blame, for I am the one who got her pregnant."

Then Ginny raised her eyebrows at Hermione, "Well, well, well. It looks like Ms. Bookworm is naughty after all…. And I can't believe you kept it a secret…" Then she remembered, "Wait! Harry knows, doesn't he? That's why he's been so tired and mysterious lately; it's because he's been helping you, right?"

Hermione nodded at Ginny then looked into Draco's eyes, "Professor, Draco is not to blame. I was not forced into anything and it was my choice as much as his to be with him in bed. I am glad that we are having a baby together so please don't punish Draco, I am as much to blame, if not more."

Professor McGonagall was quiet as three eyes stared at her, waiting for a response. Finally, she said, "Well _technically_ you guys are both 17 and therefore adults so it would be unethical for me to punish you for, ahem, well you know. The big problem is your situation, Ms. Granger. I am sorry that you did not feel you could come to me with news of your pregnancy. I think it would still be best to use the illusion charm when not in your common room, and I will have to talk to the headmaster about this to see if I can get you two out of classes when it is near your due date. I think I can get the prefects to help out Mrs. Weasley so I don't think that should be a problem. But please let me know if I can be of assistance to any of you, and I assume that Madame Pomfrey is in on all of this because you have managed to progress so far without telling many people…"

Before he knew what he was doing, Draco leapt out of bed and enveloped Professor McGonagall in a bear hug. She was startled at first but them smiled and patted him on the back.

Hermione broke the silence, "I can't believe that I didn't think about how our ages were a factor. I am so sorry for keeping you in the dark professor. You too Ginny…"

Then Ginny came and gave Hermione a hug and pulled back to feel Hermione's stomach. She squealed, "Omg the baby is kicking! Hermione the baby is kicking!"

Professor McGonagall asked, "Do you know it's gender yet?"

Then Draco answered, "Yes, a girl. Hermione and I are going to have a beautiful baby girl."

Then Professor McGonagall and Ginny simultaneously let out a sigh of admiration.

Ginny chuckled, "Does Ron even know about you two? I wonder what he'll do when he finds out that you're pregnant with Malfoy's child!"

"Well I just can't bring myself to tell him yet. He's one of my best friends but it's just not the right time right now. But I do plan on telling him hopefully BEFORE the baby comes, but I don't know. He is so stubborn I don't know if he'll understand" replied Hermione.

Ginny laughed and Draco snorted, "Yeah that a Weasley can be such git sometimes…"

* * *

A/N: Good? Bad? Tell me what you think! And look for some Mrs. Weasley coming up in the next chapter.. D


	11. Chapter 11: A New Arrival

**Chapter 11 – A New Arrival **

Hermione and Draco were so relieved by the positive reactions they received from Ginny and Professor McGonagall. It was nice having all the extra help and support from them and Harry, alongside Madame Pomfrey, when Hermione was expecting to deliver any day now. They were surprised, however, to learn that Mrs. Weasley was going to come to Hogwarts to teach a class! It was Friday after classes and they were getting ready to go to dinner and also hear all about the class that Mrs. Weasley is starting, thought Ron wasn't too thrilled about the idea…

* * *

Everyone was seated at their house tables for dinner, completely focused on their meals. Draco, however, kept looking back at the Gryffindor table to make sure Hermione was eating properly, which she rolled her eyes at. Just then, the entire hall went quiet as Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Good evening, students. For those of you who haven't heard already, we are starting a new class at Hogwarts, titled wizo-nomics, to be taught by none other than Mrs. Molly Weasley, whom you will now refer to as Professor Weasley. Here she is to talk about what will be taught in her class as well as how and when to sign up for it."

There was a round of applause, which made Mrs. Weasley blush. She then addressed the students, "Good Evening everyone! I am Mrs., err I mean Professor, Weasley. I will be teaching a home wizo-nomics class starting next Wednesday upon seeing that a sufficient number of you sign up for it. You will learn everything from the basic charms for everyday tasks in and around the home to spells to use in case of natural disasters and other misfortunes. It should be really interesting for you all and I recommend that everyone join. You must be a third year or higher to join. There are sign-up sheets posted in all of the common rooms and you have until Monday to decide. Now I won't keep you from your dinner children. Eat up!"

There was another round of applause followed by excited students discussing their plans to join the class spreading throughout the hall. Hermione, however, was not smiling and gripped Ginny's arm.

"Ow, Hermione! What was that for?"

There was fright in Hermione's voice, "Ginny, my water broke. I am going to have the baby now! Take me to the hospital wing."

Ginny was panicking and told Harry to go get Draco as well to help them to the hospital wing. Ron, however, didn't notice this because he was busy snogging Lavender Brown, his new girlfriend for two weeks now, while receiving a disapproving glare from his mother. Professor McGonagall realized what was happening and helped Ginny to carefully and non-suspiciously get Hermione to the hospital wing.

* * *

Madame Pomfrey practically screamed, "Merlin's beard! Alright let's get Hermione on the bed then Mr. Malfoy can stay while the rest of you wait outside."

Ginny was so nervous she almost bit her fingers off when chewing her nails, which she always did when under stress or anxiety. Harry was more nervous than she was but waited patiently with his arms around her.

Professor McGonagall couldn't even sit down and went pacing back and forth, feeling a bit irritated but understanding as to why she had to wait outside.

What seemed like a million years later, all three of them jumped when they heard a baby girl crying. They rushed in to see Hermione laughing tears of happiness. Her new child snuggled in her arms.

Madame Pomfrey spoke, "Congratulations! You now have a baby girl, as expected."

Everyone exchanged hugs with each other and with the new parents. Then Ginny asked to hold the baby in her arms. Harry let the little girl wrap her tiny fingers around one of his then said to Hermione, "Have you chosen a name for her yet?"

Draco spoke up, "Her name is Adora Granger-Malfoy."

Harry grinned and gave Draco a soft pat on the back, "It's perfect."

Hermione smiled at Harry then remembered, "Ron! What about Ron? I completely forgot about telling him!"

"And _Professor _Weasley," Draco added, "she should probably be know about Adora as well."

Hermione sighed, "You're right. I suppose sooner is better than later."

Madame Pomfrey instructed, "This better wait until tomorrow night at dinner I'm afraid. You will have to stay here to get some rest. Lucky for you there are no classes on Saturdays."

Professor McGonagall gave Hermione and Draco a hug then said, "Alright everyone now off to bed! We can't have you out of your houses after curfew. Hurry up now."

Hermione asked, "Can Draco stay here with me? I want him to be near his daughter too."

Professor McGonagall looked unsure. "Please Professor! It's very important to us," Draco added.

She looked at Madame Pomfrey for an answer who said, "I suppose it's alright. I'll just wheel in one of the spare beds. And the crib too…" and with that she walked away.

Professor McGonagall nodded then escorted the Harry and Ginny out of the hospital wing. Upon leaving she shouted back, "And if you need anything just let me know! You won't have to ask twice."

"Thank you Professor! Good Night!" Hermione shouted back.

About half an hour later, she and Adora fell into a heavenly sleep. Draco, however, was still awake; thinking about how Adora was going to make him even closer to Hermione and whether or not she was ready for their relationship to head to the next level…


	12. Chapter 12: Breaking the News

A/N: I know, I know... it's been a long time since I've updated! I won't be surprised if you're too angry to review. My sincerest apologies! Now on to the story…

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12 – Breaking the News **

Draco woke up early the next morning, cradling Adora in his arms. He never felt happier in his life as he did at that moment, staring into the hazel eyes of his beautiful new baby girl. Not long later, Hermione got up as well, and stared at them both with a look of peace and admiration. He did not notice her get up until she spoke, "Good Morning."

He turned around and looked at her, with a serene smile on his face, "Morning Love. How are you feeling?"

Hermione chuckled, "A bit sore, but too overwhelmed really to think about anything else."

"I know what you mean," he said, and sat next to Hermione on the bed, putting Adora in her arms. They both looked at her so lovingly, and sat there not noticing the time in a comfortable silence. Hermione's thoughts were on the baby. Draco, however, had his thoughts on how much he loved being with Hermione, and how the baby was going to bring them closer to each other. _I can see myself by her side for the rest of our lives. Sitting like this, as a family._

* * *

Harry and Ginny, around 11am the same day, came into the hospital wing, bringing with them good cheer, food, and gifts for the new parents and Adora. Harry looked at them, sitting close together, and had to wipe a tear away from his eye, though no one noticed him doing so. His eyes were fixed on the beautiful little girl, whom he vowed to spoil to the ends of the earth. Without a word, Draco took her and put her into Harry arms. Ginny observed her over Harry's shoulders. They were both just so happy for Hermione and Draco.

Then Harry remembered, "Oh yeah. Ron was, uh, wondering where you were this morning."

Ginny cleared her throat, "Yeah well we said he should just ask you once he finds you."

Hermione looked up at her beloved, "Draco, I have to tell him now. We can't put it off any longer."

He nodded, "I will go get him right now," he looked at Harry and Ginny, "Where is he?"

Ginny replied, "He's in mum's office, helping her get her things set up."

As Draco was walking out the door he said, "I suppose I shall get Professor Weasley as well."

As soon as Draco left, Harry smiled at Hermione, "He's really come a long way, hasn't he?"

* * *

Draco stopped in front of Professor Weasley's office and took a deep breath. A few seconds later, he brought his hand up and lightly knocked on the door.

Professor Weasley replied, "Coming!" and sure enough, she opened the door a minute later.

She was surprised to see Draco at her office but permitted him to enter nonetheless. Upon entering he saw Ron in the back, stacking bookshelves and completely oblivious to their visitor. She had a rather tiny office, with a small desk and not more than three chairs in the entire room, but the atmosphere was most inviting and made one feel as if at home. It smelled of something sweet, most likely pies Draco assumed.

She brought him to sit in a chair but he politely declined and said, after clearing his throat, "Umm Professor. Hermione has sent me for both you and Weas… err… Ron. She has been in the hospital wing since last night and requests to see you as soon as possible."

Ron was surprised to hear Malfoy using Hermione's first name, but decided not to say anything as Professor Weasley replied, "Oh dear I hope it's nothing serious. Come on Ronald, we haven't a moment to lose."

* * *

They quickly followed Draco in the direction of the hospital wing. Upon arriving they saw Hermione in one of the beds, with a very young baby in her arms. Ron would have fainted had not Ginny and Harry ushered him into a chair. Mrs. Weasley sat down as well. She remained staring and silent, waiting for an explanation. Ron, unable to control his temper, demanded an outright explanation, "What in Merlin's name is going on Hermione?"

His blood boiled even more as he saw Malfoy comforting her and whispering something in her ear, "It's now or never love".

Hermione then finally found the courage to speak, "Ronald, Mrs. Weasley, Draco and I have been seeing each other for a while now. Somewhere along the way, we fell in love. We ARE in love. And," her face turned scarlet as she continued, "the proof of our undying love is in our daughter, Adora Granger-Malfoy. I went in labor last night and here she is now. Our bundle of joy."

Ron, without a word and an unreadable expression on his face, stormed out of the hospital wing. Mrs. Weasley, not even noticing that Hermione didn't call her Professor, waited until Hermione was done explaining to show a reaction.

After being convinced, by the way they were around each other that Hermione and Draco were truly in love, she exclaimed, "Congratulations to you both! She is so beautiful!"

Hermione sighed with relief, but was still uneasy about Ron's reaction to their news.

Sensing this, Mrs. Weasley quickly said, "Oh and do not worry about Ronald. He is a bit rash, but he will soon come around. After all, you are one of his very best friends."

Hermione smiled and thought to herself, _I certainly hope so. _

Mrs. Weasley than in turn hugged and kissed both her and Draco, and went on, as no one could resist, to just admire the radiance emitted from little Adora.

* * *

Everyone left the hospital wing, save the new family of course. Madame Pomfrey came in and said, "I will have to borrow Adora for a little while. Just to run some more tests and things to make sure everything's fine and alright. It will take some hours so I suggest you use the time to rest. It's not easy taking care of a baby and getting rest, as I am sure you will soon come to know."

Draco handed her the baby and she left without another word. He looked at Hermione, so serene, and said, "I suppose you should take a nap and get some more rest. I would join you but I am too full of energy to lie down."

"I can't rest much more now either," she replied, "And Draco, thank you so much."

He looked truly confused, "For what, my love?"

Hermione smiled the biggest smile she ever did, "For being here with me. For loving me, for giving me someone to love. Just for being you," then she chuckled, "and for being the most sexy beast alive I'm surprised I didn't get pregnant sooner."

Draco looked at her, and she got up, and gave him the most passionate kiss he ever received in his entire life. He charmed the curtains around the bed so that no one could enter, or hear what was going on inside, and undid her dressing gown. _It's so much easier, he thought, to get her out of clothes when she isn't wearing any. _They did not make love however, but only kissed each other tenderly until they could not any more. Then Draco picked up Hermione and put her face down on the bed, massaging all her stress and fears away. Then both fell asleep in each other's embrace, each happy and completely in love with the other.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13: First Class

**Chapter 13 – First Class**

Mrs. Weasley was all at once excited and nervous for her first day of teaching classes. The enrollment was greater than expected so her job was secure, but would the students like the class once they saw what it was really like?

She stood at her desk for the first class of the day, and smiled as the students hurried to their seats after coming from breakfast in the Great Hall. Though she frowned as she saw her son Ronald deliberately take Lavender to sit with him on the side of the classroom furthest from Hermione and Harry, his dearest, truest friends.

As soon as the clock struck indicating for her to start, she introduced herself to the pupils and said, "Welcome to Home Wizo-nomics! You 7th years have the privilege of being my first class, congratulations! I am glad you have chosen to take this class, as I ensure you that the lessons you shall learn will contribute to the betterment of your lives. Now, on to the first lesson! Please open your books to page 3."

There was a low murmur as the young, many of them now adult, wizards and witches ruffled around for their books and opened them to the indicated page. Meanwhile, Professor Weasley wrote the title of the day's lecture on the board: _Contemporary Domestic Charms._

* * *

Hermione felt uneasy about Ron giving her the cold shoulder, but shrugged it off as Ginny and Harry kept reassuring her that he would soon come around and just needed a little time to understand. 

After the quite interesting first class of wizo-nomics, Hermione and Draco sneaked back up to their room for a little "quiet time" before more classes of the day. Half and hour later they resumed going to classes, and then visited Adora, who remained with Madame Pomfrey or sometimes Professor McGonagall throughout the day, during their lunch break. Later more classes, dinner, family time with the three sitting before the fire in their common room, and bed.

A fortnight since Adora's birth, and this soon became a comfortable routine for both of them. As they sat in front of the fire hearth every night, they did not talk; each of them lost in their own thoughts and feelings. Draco often thought of how he only got happier as he began spending more time with his beloved, and thoughts of furthering the relationship were constantly engraving ideas in his head. All he was waiting for was the opportune moment and a sign from Hermione. _Is she ready yet? Should I wait until graduation?_

For a long time, these thoughts were obviously in Hermione's head as well, but not until recently did she begin to reflect on them and take them seriously. After thorough contemplation, she was sure that Draco was the one and only man she could ever marry. _Then why hasn't he asked me yet?_

Draco refrained from further action mainly because of all the stress they were in at the moment. Adora being only so young, and they so inexperienced, it took a great toll on them both to take care of her.

Despite the fact that the teachers who knew about their child tried to lighten the workload, it was nowhere near the low amount they would have preferred at the time. Both Hermione and Draco were eternally grateful to Madame Pomfrey to look after Adora during the day, but that did not quell her cries and needs all throughout the night, and on the weekends. Neither of them had a clue of the hardships of taking care of a baby _and _maintaining top grades in their classes until after she came. Still, they loved her with all their hearts and were always happy.

_Then again,_ Draco thought, _now may be a better time than ever to propose._

* * *

Hermione's stress and Ron's total ignorance and lack of understanding of her situation made her really agitated. He continued being rude to her and refused to come and see Adora, who was now a month old, which broke Hermione's heart. _What gives him the right to be so angry anyway?_

Everyone was eating dinner in the Great Hall and Hermione managed to meet Ron's eye at the far end of the Gryffindor table. He gave her the nastiest scowl then continued on eating like the pig he was being. Hermione got up and walked across to his side of the table, grabbed him by the collar of his robes, and pulled him out of the noise of the Great Hall.

Ron never saw her so angry, "Let go of me!"

As soon as the door closed behind her, she shoved him away and turned to him. Her face was boiling and she was on the verge of tears, "What in Merlin's name is wrong with you Ronald? I don't understand why you don't talk to me and Harry, your best friends, anymore. But that I can soon learn to live with. What bothers me the most is how you absolutely detest my daughter! How you think of my precious Adora as some vile little creature not worth your time!"

Hermione tried to hold back her tears, but it was too late, they were coming down as fast as the Golden Snitch during a Quidditch game.

Ron's exterior broke, but he strived to maintain his coldness, "She has dirty Malfoy blood!"

Sobbing, Hermione said, "Ron, you of all people? How can you judge an individual based on blood and descent, when you have seen how it has often hurt me?"

"Exactly! Malfoy is the one who called you mudblood! But you go and make a baby with him!"

"_Called_, Ronald _called_. He has become a different person. He used those derogatory comments not to hurt, but to mask his true emotions. You, on the other hand, endeavor to hurt me!"

Before he could get in another word, Hermione ran to the ladies room and Ron staggered back to his seat next to Ms. Lavender Brown, shaken by the conversation he was just in.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know. Will Draco ever propose? Will Ron ever stop being a human-sized bogie? Patience is a virtue my friends. Sorry if it was a bit short but I didn't want to reveal anything yet in this chapter. Thank you to all the reviewers, readers, and those who put this on your alert/favorites! You are all my inspiration. 


End file.
